


Под знаменем надежды

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drama, Gen, General
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ночь, день и еще ночь перед дуэлью Мэрика и Мегрена</p>
            </blockquote>





	Под знаменем надежды

Тот, кого называли мятежным принцем, впервые видел свою столицу.   
В памяти от боя в темноте остались гортанные крики, злой голодный перезвон мечей да страшное лицо Логейна в копоти и крови. Вместе со своими ночными эльфами Логейн совершил невозможное: проник в самое сердце крепости, защищающей город, и открыл ворота коннице Мэрика. 

Еще в памяти остались черный от крови снег и удушающий дым. Дым ел глаза и не давал дышать. Отступая от улиц к переулкам, орлесианцы поджигали все, что могло гореть. Роуван предположила, что горючая смесь в бочках давно ждала своего часа. Мегрен знал, что ему не удержать Денерим. И, похоже, Роуван была права. Полыхали баррикады, шипели угли возле деревьев, потрескивали от жадного пламени деревянные дома и лавки. Орлесианцы отступали к форту Дракона.

Огромный королевский дворец был пуст и выпотрошен. Мэрик шел по его коридорам и комнатам и не знал, что должен чувствовать в эту минуту. Некогда это был дом его прадедов – и символ величия рода Каленхада Серебряного. Орлесианцы уничтожили все, что напоминало о прежних правителях. Перестроили и расширили здание, разбили статуи и мозаики, водрузили свои герба и знамена.   
А вот в этом огромном зале скучающий Мегрен, должно быть, устраивал пиры. В такие дни на стенах висели дорогие цветные гобелены, пылал огромный камин, эрлы и банны сидели за столами с приклеенными улыбками, больше похожими на гримасы. Говорят, Мегрен и убивал и отдавал приказы убить тех, кто не сумел ему угодить, здесь же, не выходя из-за праздничного стола.   
Мэрик почувствовал, что его внезапно замутило. От голода, усталости или от того, что дым все еще першит в горле – кто знает?

\- Солдаты, привал, - спокойный, хоть и охрипший голос Логейна за спиной. Логейн успел привести себя в порядок, умыть снегом лицо. А за Логейном – еще шаги, много шагов, сухой перезвон доспехов и оружия, стоны раненых, усталая брань. Мятежная армия занимала дворец. И Мэрик был признателен Логейну за то, что тот не оставил его наедине с наследием орлесианцев, а сам Логейн, конечно, меньше всего думал о Мэрике – только об измученных солдатах.  
За какой-то час дворец ожил. Задышал и заговорил по-ферелденски. В каминах полыхали разрубленные, по-орлесиански вычурные шкафы, столы и стулья. Мэрик не останавливал солдат. Он и сам охотно сжег бы все, к чему прикасались руки шевалье. 

\- Ваше высоче… величе… - маленький веснушчатый солдат сбился и откашлялся. На вид ему было – хорошо, если шестнадцать. Если парнишке повезет и он выживет при штурме форта Дракон, то его дети будут жить в свободном Ферелдене.  
\- Мэрик, - без особой надежды подсказал Тейрин. Он так и не научился чувствовать себя ни на «высоче…», ни уж тем более на «величе…».  
\- Ваше величество, - юный упрямый ферелденец настаивал на субординации, - генерал Логейн приказал отдать вам.  
Он протянул большую деревянную шкатулку.  
\- Ребята нашли, хотели сжечь, - речь сбилась в скороговорку, - а там бумаги, не по-нашему написаны. Генерал Логейн велел отдать вам, вдруг что важное… Можно я пойду? Наши сухари делят.

Массивная шкатулка тянула руки. Мэрик сел у ближайшего огня, сонный гваренский рыцарь - чем-то похожий на Мак-Тира, сухопарый, недобрый – молча подвинулся и тут же заснул, повернувшись на другой бок.   
Это были письма. Судя по витиеватому обращению – к императору Флориану, судя по томной подписи - от Мегрена.   
Мэрик, не раздумывая, сразу бросил бы все в огонь, но вдруг и вправду что важное. И он читал – без разбору, все подряд, все глубже увязая в надушенных строчках.

* * *

Промозглым серым днем Денерим был все еще окутан дымом. Пепел мешался с грязным снегом. Логейн только скрипнул зубами, когда ему доложили, что в одном из переулков орлесианцы сложили баррикаду из тел убитых женщин и детей. Ничего другого он и не ожидал. Хоронить нужно было всех: своих и чужих. И даже орлесианцев - «незачем мусору валяться на улицах Денерима», как выразился пожилой усатый сержант.   
А там за дымом и пеплом возвышался форт Дракона, и думать не хотелось о том, сколько еще крови он будет стоить.   
Пока готовились погребальные костры, Логейн с небольшим отрядом отправился в единственный уцелевший квартал – эльфинаж. Сначала Логейн решил, что длинный старый мост спас гетто от огня. Но его конь едва не споткнулся о мертвое тело в доспехах с имперским солнцем на груди. И точно из диска солнца торчало несколько стрел. Эльфы из гетто отстояли свой дом.   
Логейн приказал выше поднять синие знамена Каленхада и тронул поводья. Если повезет, он найдет здесь не только хороших лучников для армии, но и тех, кто хоть что-то знает о форте Дракона. 

Огонь погребального костра разгорался нехотя, словно устал за ночь и серый мутный день его пугал. Логейн поискал взглядом Мэрика. Он не знал, где принц провел все эти часы, пока сам Логейн дышал гарью Денерима, хоронил мертвых, искал живых. Но принц должен был присутствовать при погребении своих солдат. Людям это было важно – их товарищи умирали с кличем Мэрика на губах.

Мэрик неловко ссутулился, сидя на коне – бледный, неулыбчивый. Логейн давно не видел, чтобы принц улыбался. Может, с тех пор как умерла та эльфийка-предательница, Катриэль. Может, с тех пор, как Роуван перестала называть Логейна по имени и на «ты» - только на «вы» и «генерал», и отводила взгляд, и слишком крепко держала Мэрика за руку. Логейн запрещал себе об этом думать – слишком больно.   
А еще он знал, что время лечит все. Мудрые люди так говорили.   
Поэтому он просто ждал, когда однажды отболит, и отболевшее можно будет сжечь на погребальном костре, и развеять пепел над морем.

* * *

\- Мы не будем штурмовать форт, - повторил Мэрик негромко. Он знал, что Логейн хорошо расслышал и в первый раз, а переспросил только потому, что искренне изумлен. Некогда Мэрика позабавило бы то, как легко ему удалось вызвать у мрачного Мак-Тира непривычные для того чувства.

\- Мы не будем штурмовать, - с расстановкой повторил Логейн. – Замечательно. А что мы тогда будем делать? Просто предложим Мегрену сложить оружие и покинуть форт с поднятыми руками? Уверен, что Мегрен будет в восторге.

\- Я отослал ему вызов на дуэль. И ставки высоки.

\- Мэрик, сейчас не время для ваших рыцарских забав.

\- Он уже согласился.

\- Вот как? – Логейн рассеяно провел рукой по измятой карте Денерима, сминая в кучу деревянные щепки, которые расставил, чтобы объяснить свой план.

\- Прошлой ночью я читал его письма к императору Флориану. Мегрен в отчаянии. Потому что Флориан больше не хочет помогать ему. Он оставил Мегрена умирать здесь. А умирать тому очень не хочется. Он мечтает вернуться в Орлей и готов на все, чтобы выжить. 

Логейн молчал, не поднимая глаз от карты. И поэтому Мэрик продолжил:

\- Если я одержу победу, отряд Мегрена освободит форт и получит право свободно покинуть Денерим. Если победит Мегрен, мы оставим столицу.

\- Условия победы? – Логейн все еще смотрел на неприступный форт Дракона на карте.

\- Смерть одного из участников дуэли, - выдохнул Мэрик.

Когда Логейн поднял взгляд, Мэрику стало страшно. Глаза у того казались черными – от гнева и злости. И Мэрик знал все, что Логейн ему сейчас скажет – сдаче столицы, которую взяли большой кровью, и о тупоголовых принцах, не умеющих распоряжаться своей жизнью, способных только умереть и погубить остальных. Мэрик молча слушал. 

А потом сказал то, на что Логейн не нашел ответа: 

\- Тело моей убитой матери, королевы Мойры, было брошено собакам, ее голову выставили на шесте перед дворцом. Я убью Мегрена и сделаю с ним тоже самое – хотя бы отомщу за нее.

И Логейн только кивнул.

* * *

До позднего зимнего рассвета, на который была назначена дуэль, - почти вся ночь. Мэрик лежал на расстеленном плаще у горящего камина и дочитывал письма к императору Флориану.   
Наверно, в этом уже не было необходимости. Теперь он знал о капризном, жестоком, влюбчивом Мегрене больше, чем хотел. Знал его мечты и желания. Знал его слабости и страхи. 

Но если первые письма, которые видел Мэрик, датированы этим годом – умоляющие, униженные – письма отчаявшегося человека, то на самом дне шкатулке лежали послания, которые Мегрен отправлял Флориану в самом начале своего правления Ферелденом. Только Создатель знает, зачем Мегрен хранил эти черновики. Может быть, потому что капризный жестокий узурпатор жил этими воспоминаниями о белой столице империи, о цветных витражах главного собора, о маскарадах, музыке, цветах… Обо всем том, что у Мэрика, мятежного принца, никогда не было – спокойной, счастливой, беззаботной жизни. И Мэрик читал как роман – о тайных свиданиях в беседке, о лодочных прогулках под луной, о нежных поцелуях… Но когда Мэрик понял, что Мегрен обращается к Флориану не как к повелителю, а скорее как к любовнику, он смутился и отложил письмо.  
Нет, Мэрик не испытывал зависти к красивой беззаботной жизни – все это было слишком чужим для него. Ни один день своей жизни он не променял бы на роскошь Орлея – потому что тогда он лишился бы Роуван и Логейна.

Мэрик вдруг вспомнил один из далеких летних дней, когда мятежная армия ждала вестей от разведчиков из Бресилиана. Лагерь стоял у маленькой безымянной речушки – теплой и неторопливой, как добрая тетушка. Мэрик, Роуван и Логейн пошли купаться. И пока Роуван плескалась невдалеке, Мэрик растянулся на траве. Солнце светило сквозь листву, и думать ни о чем не хотелось. Логейн какое-то время упрямо следил за удочками, но потом лег рядом, закинув руки за голову. Лениво перекликивались сойки, мягко шелестел высокий камыш. И их молчание вдвоем было наполнено солнцем, ароматом трав и незабываемым чувством, которому Мэрик так и не смог подобрать названия. Но оно сохранилось, это чувство, и сейчас, стоило вспомнить о короткой стоянке у безымянной речушки, оно согрело ярче пламени.  
И какие бы недомолвки, тайны, обиды и ревность не стояли бы между ними тремя, Мэриком, Логейном и Роуван, есть нечто искреннее и честное, что связывает их навсегда, крепко-накрепко.

Тень улыбки мелькнула на губах Мэрика.

Однажды Логейн это поймет. Обязательно.

А еще он поймет, что Мэрик победит на этой дуэли не потому, что хочет отомстить, а потому что ему есть ради чего жить. 

* * *

Тот, кого назовут Мэриком Освободителем, мирно спал у камина, и ему снились далекие и прекрасные дни, а в огне догорали письма, обращались в прах и пепел надежды и страхи того, кого назовут Мегреном Проклятым.


End file.
